Totally Not Beauty And The Beast
by DragonHalf
Summary: Vampires, Demons, Candy people, Adventurers, Dogs, Cats, Ice Kings, Evil weirdos join us! A Music contest never to be forgotten, evil groups seeking out the supreme power! Vampire Demon vs Vampire Beast! What does it mean! AHHHH!
1. Welcome

**_Totally Not Beauty And The Beast_**

_'Long ago during the Reign of The Vampires&Demons, there was a certain group that wanted power. The supreme power that belonged to the Vampires&Demons. They fought and fought...Until the supreme power disappeared...They Vampires&Demons said that the supreme power will be hidden but hidden insight.'_

_'Years later, on the search of the Supreme Power, their leader...The Ice Queen...came across the castle of the 'Vampire King' and hoped the Supreme Power was hidden there. She disguised herself as a towns-person and knocked on the castle doors. Someone did surely answer but wasn't so happy nilly of having someone at his door. The Ice Queen decided to fool him but he saw through her lie and shut the door in her lying face and paid the price... '_

**_._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hurry up PB!" I yelled. Hey, my name's Marceline. Marceline the Vampire Queen! I am Candy Ridges very own Vampire Queen or '_Vamp Princess_' as PB says.

"Marceline! Wait up!" Called my best friend(I have no clue how we became friends).

"Bonni, you're sooo slow. So you ever get out of your lab and exercise?" I asked her?

"Are you implying I'm fat? I am not fat Marceline." She said puffing her little pink cheeks.

"No, you're not fat, you're healthy skinny but not a good runner." I said

Bonni just eyed me and I sighed. "If you were fat, you couldn't fit into your fab dress." I said with a straight face and Bonni looked so relieved.

"Thanks Marceline!"

"Whatever, let's go PG is waiting for us. Especially you!" I said teasing and Bonni blushed totally.

"Ok let's go." She said still blushing.

"Anyways, did you read that new book with the Vamp boy and Candy girl?" I asked Bonnie

"Yes! I'm almost to the end!" Bonni squealed and I sighed. Bonni isn't always a science nerd, she can be pretty cool...at times...and she does love fiction, like me.

"Well, I think you need to stop or you'll kill yourself when you read the last page." I told Bonni.

"Why?"

I thought for a second. "Well, first, the stupid main character annoys me sooo much." I stated.

"Why? I like." Bonni said and I threw my arms into the air.

"Her problem is that she's too '_girly_' for me. She was like '_Should I leave or stare at his beautiful abs instead or do both? Oh, I'll just stare at his abs_.' What person would think that!" I said throwing my hand ups up in the air again...Bad move...Want to know why? Look..

"Hey Marceline! Hey Princess Bubbles!" said Ash, PB and I shuddered. Ash was a super arrogant guy. Just 'cause he was accepted by the AWW(Amazing WizardsWorld) He's been even more arrogant than. He has these annoying fans and they're** SO **violent. They beat up a girl that rejected Ash. I mean, I've rejected him too but those fans are afraid I'd turn them into Vamps. Ha, like I would. I'd only turn one person into a vamp, if she were alive...

"Her name is Bubblegum." I told Ash.

"Whatever and Marceline, you going to the new club? Or wanna go with me?" Ash said smirking.

I stared at him and started walking away with PB. Ash is a total waste of time.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Ash screeched and I turned around and scared them with my fangs and they ran away.

"That takes care of them." I said smirking and Bonni nodded in agreement. "Anyways, we're here." I said. We arrived at the **_Music N' Shakes._** It's a place where you can play music and perform and you eat there too! It's my fav hangout.

"Hey girls!" shouted PG, when he saw us walked in.

"Hey Bubba." Bonni and I said.

"What's new? Is there a new band yet or what?" I asked Bubba and he shook his head.

"They're all afraid to try because they think you'll turn them into vamps if they beat you." Bubba said and I majorly sighed. Seriously, just 'cause I'm a Vamp, doesn't mean I'll turn you into one. Such childish ideas.

"Geez, when am I going to get some decent competition around here?" I said and my wish was granted.

"Hey Marce..." Bonni started slowly.

"What?"

"Look at the sign-up sheet." she said and I did.

"NO WAY!" I literally screamed and people looked at me as if I were crazy. "ASH IS GOING TO BE MY COMPETITION? AH! SIMON TOO!"

"Hey babe." Ash said walking in smirking. "I see you're lookin' at the sheet. Glad to see my name?" I looked at him and scared him with my fangs.

"She's jealous." said Annoying fan #1.

"She's jealous of your talent." said Annoying fan #2.

"She's je-" started Annoying fan #3 but I interrupted her.

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS." I said and brought out my fangs. "EVER. SAY. ANYTHING. THAT. STUPID. AGAIN, YOU'RE. DEAD. UNDERSTOOD?"

"U-understood!" they said and ran behind to Ash for protection and Ash's smirk grew even more.

"WHAT." I said.

"You're jealous~!" Ash said and those words kept playing over and over and over in my head.

"I'M WHAT?"

"Don't worry babe, you're mine." Ash said smirking and I punched him without thought and he went flying to the counter and it's **WAS** far.

"ASH!" cried his fans.

"Huh? What happened?" I said.

"You totally punched Ash into the counter!" said a familiar voice.

"Finn! Jake!" said Bonni. Finn is our other best friend and Jake is his bro(Jake is also a dog).

"Hey." I said.

"Yo Marce, why'd you pummel Ash? Being too jerky?" Jake asked me, I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Look at that the competition sheet." And they did.

"Wow! They really signed up! Ash is going to lose! IK_(Ice King/Simon)_ too!" Finn said.

"I know, there really is no competition for me this year."

"They're all afraid of ya, Marceline." Jake said

"Really now..." I said. "I won't win that big jam session with Nite if no one signs up!" I complained.

"Marce if someone did enter, and they were good and if you won, please take me too!" PB said.

"To jam with Nite?" I asked and she nodded. "Sure! He's so dreamy, isn't he?"

"He sure is." PB said and hearts appeared in our eyes.

"He could say we're so cool." I started.

"We're so beautiful.." Bonni continued.

"He'll tell us, he wants us to go on every tour with him, be his forevers lovers." I continued.

"To never leave and always stay and to love him." Bonni continued.

"That'd be soo wonderful." We both finished. We had hearts in our eyes.

"How wonderful." said Bubba without emotion and a hint of jealousy.

"Well...It seems IK is going to be in it too!" said Finn.

"Pfft. Simon is going crazy." I said.

"C'mon Marce, that isn't nice. Bonni said.

"Whatever."

"Hey Marce!" called someone and I turned around.

"Oh, hey Crystal. What's up?" I asked. Crystal is the owner of **_Music N' Shakes_** and she's awesome. She's also the owner of the Music Shop that's right next door.

"The competition for this year is going to be wonderful." She said and we tilted our heads.

"Huh?"

"Well, the '_Vampire King_' just called! He said he wants to apart of the contest."

"Vampire...King...?" I said slowly.

"Oh yes. He's quite famous. He's good a smooth, sexy, voice, as the girls say. He's been in many music competitions and has gotten first place every year."

"Whoa, that's rad!" Finn and Jake said.

"Interesting. There'll be some good competition this year." I said smirking. "I'm going to make sure I win. I'm not letting this opportunity slip away."

Crystal nodded and laughed. "Of course, Nite is the wonderful prize this year." Then ears of other girls perked up.

"Did you say Nite is the glam prize this year?" They all asked and Crystal nodded. Then came...**BOOM**. The girls ran to the sign-up sheet and trampled some people. It was really crazy. I mean, really, really crazy.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like it!**_


	2. Totally the wrong reason and ouch!

**_Totally Not Beauty And The Beast_**

**_Ch.2 _**

**_Totally the wrong reason and ouch!_**

* * *

"Wow, all those girls are going to compete against you Marce." Finn said.

"I know." I said in a bitter tone. Those girls only joined because of Nite. They don't even care about music. "Arg! I'm sooo mad! Girls can be soo stupid!"

"Marce, you're degrading your own gender." Jake said eating a cream puff and I scared him with my fangs. "Sorry, sorry!"

I sighed. "Well, some girls can be pretty stupid. Like the ones who signed-up only for Nite. The purpose of this contest is for artists to sing or play songs they've written. Not sign-up to see Nite. Totally defeats the purpose of this contest." I said and looked at the others...They weren't even listening! "Are you guys even listening!"

"Yes!" Jake said jumping up and I looked away and sighed again. Then Simon came in.

"Marceline!"

"Simon?"

"DID YOU SEE! I SIGNED-UP THIS YEAR! MY DREAM WILL COME TRUE!" He shouted.

"Really? Did you forget that I also signed-up? And so did a bazillion other girls just now and Ash too."

"I will win!" Simon said floating up and we all sweatdropped.

"Nice Simon.."

Then the door opened. There was some guy in a cloak. His face was hidden and he started talking to Crystal and she seemed quite pleased for some reason.

"Oh Marceline!~" she called and I floated over to her.

"Yes?"

"Well, I need you to show this young man where **_Muse Nights_** is." Crystal said and I looked at her and shook my head. "Marceline, please. I'm busy." Then she walked away and my mouth was left wide open and then I looked at the guy.

"Fine. Let's go." I said and we left.

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

"Here we are." I said in a bitter tone. **_Muse Nights_** is right next to the Music store, which is right next to **_Music N' Shakes_**!"

"Thanks." He started.

"Whatever."

"Do you know when the Music competition is?" He asked me.

"It's this Friday. In two day. Why? You in it?"

"I am.." He said and he went inside and rudely left me outside.

"What a jerk." I muttered and went back to **_Music N' Shakes_** and felt someone watching...

'_Hmm..she may be the one..._'

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it!~_**


	3. Him!

**_Totally Not Beauty And The Beast_**

**_Ch.3_**

**_Him!_**

* * *

I floated back to_** Music N' Shakes**_ thinking about the contest and strangely that rude jerk. When I got there, my friend Mia was playing the piano and my friend Monica was singing.

"Hey, when did Monica and Mia get here?" I asked Bonni.

"Just now and Crystal wants to talk to you."

" 'K." I said and floated over to Crystal. "Hey, Crystal. What this time?"

She looked at me an pointed to the clock, which read 2:15. Big deal... "What's so important?" She sighed.

"Time for work at the shop." She said and my face filled with horror. I had to work today until 5! Totally not cool! I basically work for free, ya know, but Crystal also says..

_"Do you ever pay for anything here? Nooo, that's because I use that money you earn to pay. You get many things from the shop for free and here as well. So do your part so super well Marceline!"_

She's just plain crazy if you think about it. There's no use arguing so I better go. " 'K, I'm off..."

"C'mon Mar- Wait, did you say you're going?" Crystal said shocked.

"I am, later. See you at 5 or possibly 6." I said walking out. I love the Music shop, but it gets soo boring. No one really comes, it doesn't get jam packed like other stores and people here just don't seem to keen with music. I love that so many people don't come often but I get bored because I can't play my music because I'm supposed to be '_working_'. I entered the shop and went to the counter and pulled out my magazines.

"Hmm, Nite's '_girlfriend_' has been declared to been never his girlfriend. Ha, that's really nice." I said reading the article, then the door opened and I looked up. It was some dude in a cloak and realized it was the that same jerk from before!

"Hello, welcome the_** Burnin'Hearts Music shop**_." I said without a caring tone.

"You're that girl from before.." He simply said.

"You're that guy..." I simply said without looking at him.

"I'd like to buy some strings for my axe." He said and I looked at his axe. It's an electrical axe, interesting. I took a box from where the strings where and walked back to the counter. "This will be $8.50. Thanks, come again."

"Those aren't strings for a bass axe, right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"They're not for a bass axe, I know for sure." I said and it seemed he didn't believe me. "I have a bass axe myself."

"Ok, here's the money." He said.

"Ok, bye."

"Hey, wait, can you try these on my axe first?" He asked, the boy didn't believe me, oh glob!

"Look at the sign dude." I said and he did.

'_Miss Marceline must see your face, if you want her help_.' I smirked when the boy groaned and he removed his cloak and...and...he was SUPER hot. His hotness rivals with Nite's! Then I smirk, I'd only help if he apologizes...Ha ha ha..

Then He smirked for some reason. "Thinking that I'm hot?" He asked and I looked at with disgust. He was being pretty arrogant. "Ok, now you're not..."

"How'd you guess?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Ok, just give me, your axe." And he seemed hesitant. "I won't break it." I said and he handed it to me. I replaced a string and played.

"Wow, you're the first one to get it right." He said and I smirked.

"I do work in a Music Shop, music is in my soul." I said.

"Well thanks." He said and started walking away but I stopped him.

"Hey, are you in the Music competition?" I asked.

"I am, why?"

I looked at him with a smirk. "I'm not going to lose, that prize is mine." And then he said.

"Ooo, so you're entering 'cause of pretty boy Nite? I actually thought you had a thing for music." Then I snapped.

"Take. That. Back." I growled.

"Why? It's true isn't?"

"You're wrong. Big time." I said growling.

"Well, we'll see this Friday.._Miss Marceline_..." He said it in a tone that I did not like at all!

"Wait! What's your name idiot!" I shouted.

"Marshall, Marshall Lee Abadeer. Or Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He said winking at me and left.

"So arrogant. Ha, calling himself the Vampire King, che and why does he have my last name? Why..." I said and then... "HE'S THE** VAMPIRE KING**?! WHAT!?"

_**~Outside...~**_

"Hmm..she may be the one.." Marshall said to himself.


	4. New Competition

**_Totally Not Beauty And The Beast_**

**_Ch.4_**

**_New Competition_**

* * *

I was soo steamed! At that stupid at that arrogant, last name stealing hottie! Aahh! Seriously, this is a problem, a really big one. I know he isn't one of my cousins, for sure. If anyone got married, had kids, or anything else, I'd be the first to know. He's probably from the other 'Abadeer' Family, as Dad says. The fake 'Abadeers' that stole our last name.

"I'm soo bored. Why did I ever chose this job?" I asked myself and remembered why.

_'Marceline, are you stilling looking for a job?' Crystal asked._

_'Yup! Do you know any open jobs?' I said._

_'Yes, I have a job open here and at the music shop!'_

_Music shop equals me playing music, Music N' Shakes equals me working. 'The Music shop!'_

_'Wonderful, start tomorrow, ok?'_

_'Ok!'_

Man I should've never agreed to this and then...

"MARCELINE!" Bonni screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ow, low the level Bonni." I said.

"YOU, Need To Come Right Now To **_Music N' Shakes _**now!"

I looked at her with a confused face. "Why?"

"THE_** VAMPIRE KING** _IS PERFORMING AND SO ARE _**THE THOUSAND YEARS, KP GIRLS, LOVERZ HERE NOW, EVERGREENS, SO IS BLACK HORSES**_ AND _**NITE**_ IS HERE!"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "NITE!?" I hopped over the counter and ran with Bonni back to**_ Music N' Shakes_**.

When we entered **_Music N' Shakes, _**The Thousands Years were playing and they were AMAZING.

"Whoa, who'd think they'd ever come to our Music Contest. That's really awesome and crazy." I said.

"Well, word did get out that _**The Vampire King **_was going to be apart of our Music Contest. You know he's quite famous." Bonni said looking at her nails.

"WHAT?! I'M BETTER THAN HIM! WHAT! ARGG! I'VE WON THREE YEARS IN A ROW AGAINST BLACK HORSES AND NEONLIGHTS! AAHH!" I screamed.

"Whoa...there Marceline..." Bonni said. "It was a joke...sorry..?"

I calmed down. "Sorry Bonni, I shouldn't have screamed at you."

She smiled. "This is really the only time you'll ever get actually mad." She mused.

I looked at he and sarcastically thanked her. "Anyways, won't Crystal be mad at me for leaving?"

Bonni shook her head. "No, she told me to get you when I asked her, so basically she said it was fine"

"Cool." I said and then_ he_ went up on stage. "Ew, look there's that arrogant idiot." I said.

"Marshall Lee, right?" She asked and I nodded my head. "The Vampire King, is he your rival Marceline?"

"That little jerk is never going to beat me. He's a little shrimp compared to me." I said vehemently.

"Look he's going to sing a song." Bonni said and when he looked into the crowd, I swear he winked at me and I looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Hello Candy Ridges! I've got an amazing song for you guy today! It's called _**'Don't Wake Me Up!' (Chris Brown)**_

_**'Dearly beloved,  
If this love only exists in my dreams,  
Don't wake me up**_

**_Too much light in this window, don't wake me up,_**  
**_Only coffee no sugar, inside my cup,_**  
**_If I wake and your here still, give me a kiss,_**  
**_I was in your dreaming, about your lips_**

**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up, don't wake me,_**  
**_Don't wake me up (no)_**  
**_Don't wake me up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up (yeah)_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up, don't wake me_**

**_So much life in the city, you won't believe,_**  
**_Been awake for some days now, no time to sleep,_**  
**_If your heart is a pillow, this love's the bed,_**  
**_Tell me what is the music, inside my head,_**

**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up, don't wake me,_**  
**_Don't wake me up_**  
**_Don't wake me up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up_**  
**_Don't wake me up up up up up up,_**  
**_Don't wake me up, don't wake me_**

**_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,_**

**_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep no,_**  
**_I don't wanna fall unless I'm falling for you (x2)'_**

Then the little jerk had the nerve to send kiss air hearts to all the girls and winked directly at me and I know for sure. His eyes followed me, such a stalker. All the girls cheered and then I flowed up on stage.

" K' everyone, let's play a better song and I pushed _Marshall Lee_ off stage. "Girls, who wants to sing about cute fishermen?" I asked and surely_ Marshall Lee_ said pffft.

"US!" said every single girl, even Bonni and Crystal.

"Let's all sing together!"

"WOO!"

**_'You look so cute sittin' in your boat_**  
**_I wanna suck out your eyeballs_**  
**_and rip out your throat_**  
**_I wanna suck out your eyeballs_**  
**_and rip out your throat!'_**

All of us girls sang and Marshall Lee's eyes were wide. I totally smirk.

"I guess you're not as cool as everyone says." I said smirking and passed the mic to Bubba.

"W-wha!? Why me?!" He said looking really confused.

"Your time to shine." I said.

"N-no!"

"C'mon Bubba, you'll be fine!" Bonni said and he become suddenly more...brave.

"I shall sing Forever or Never!"

"WOOO!" I said along with the girls and the guys too.

Marshall Lee was in the corner looking like a huge stupid idiot and I mouthed him. _'LOSER.'_

Then Bubba began to sing **_Forever Or Never_**_(Cinema Bizzare)_

**_'Don't believe in miracles  
I never did  
Nothing ever happens here  
So sick of it_**

_**I-I-I told you**_  
_**I-I-I need to**_  
_**Get - get myself into something new**_  
_**I'm for something mystical, histerical,**_  
_**Dark, intensive, sexual**_

_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Better make it now or never**_  
_**(ever, ever)**_  
_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Gotta make it now or never**_  
_**(forever or never)**_

_**I don't believe in fairytales**_  
_**Too cynical**_  
_**Everybody stop and stare**_  
_**I let it go**_

_**I-I-I told you**_  
_**I-I-I need to**_  
_**Stick - stick - stick out**_  
_**Just to keep be like you**_

_**Send myself to out of space**_  
_**A better place**_  
_**Gotta win the human race**_

_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Better make it now or never**_  
_**(ever, ever)**_  
_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Gotta make it now or never**_  
_**(forever or never)**_

_**For my love**_  
_**For my love**_  
_**For my love, it's forever, forever**_

_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Better make it now or never**_  
_**(ever, ever)**_  
_**I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Said I'm not gonna live forever**_  
_**Gotta make it now or never**_  
_**(forever or never)'**_

Everyone clapped for Bubba and Bonni was the one who was clapping the loudest. Then Crystal floated on stage. Crystal is also a Vamp and she's way older than me. She's like my 2nd mom, basically and Bubba gave her the mic.

"Ok everyone, I have an announcement about this year's contest." She started and everyone became so quiet. "This year a lot of new people have signed up, who've never performed or used instruments and whatever. Please practice! Also for the bands who registered today, bring your band equ. and such early on Friday and those who aren't in bands, bring your instruments and such early as well. Also anyone else who wants to sign up, sign up now! And most importantly, have FUN everyone. Thank you!"

"WOO!" everyone cheered. So many competing, oh idea! I've got such a good idea.

"Bonni!" I yelled.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We need to play together in the competition together please!" I told her.

"Well I don't know, and I thought you wanted to play by yourself."

"We could play 1 song together if ya like."

Bonni thought for a second. Then Nite came up to us.

"Hey ladies." He started. "Are you two Bonni and Marceline?"

"Y-yes!" We both squeaked.

"That's awesome, I was wondering if you two wanted to jam together sometime." He asked us and our hearts escaped those our mouths and we said..

"Yes! That'd be sooo awesome!" Damn these crushes!

"Cool, Crystal told me that you two are very passionate about Music."

"W-we are and it's ok to jam with you even though we haven't won the competition yet?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well, I wanted some people to jam with anytime, not only jam with them b/c of a competition that they won."

"W-we'll jam with you anytime! We love jammin' with anyone!" I said and Bonni nodded.

"It'd be very fun and we'd be testing out chemistry together!" Bonni said.

"Sounds cool. Check you ladies Friday!" He said and he left to_** Muse Nights.**_

"He's amazing. He's so sweet too." Bonni said.

"He's wonderful and wants to jam with anyone." I said.

"He's perfect." We both said and hearts appeared in our eyes once again and Bubba wasn't happy for sure.


	5. Meeting BlackHorses&NeonLights

**_Totally Not Beauty And The Beast_**

**_Ch.5_**

**_Meeting the Black Horses and Neon Lights_**

* * *

"Hey Marceline and Bonnibelle." said the lead singer of Black Horses.

"Hey Zarah!" Bonni and I both said.

"It's good to see you guys again. It has been forever since we've seen you guys." Zarah said hugging us like crazy.

"It's only been one month since you guys have seen us." I said.

"Whatever, it feels like forever!" Zarah said and hugged us even more.

"Is she being over dramatic again?" Asked Nick, Layla, and Dan. Bonni and I looked at them.

"Yes."

Then they laughed a bit. Nick and Zarah are my cousins, they're from the NightO'Sphere as well. Zarah's a vamp, on my Mom's side. Nick's a demon on my Dad's side. Then Layla and Dan are Bonni's cousins. Layla is on her Dad's side and Dan is on her Mom's side. Zarah is the lead singer, Nick on an axe guitar, Layla on the keyboard, and Dan finally on drums.

"Anyways, Uncle Hunter said that he's found some guys for you." Said Zarah teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. " I know and I rejected all of them but..."

"But what?"

"He says he's found my _perfect match."_

_"Ooo_, I wonder who it is."

"It better not be some arrogant jerk." I said. Then Zarah looked at me with a smirk. "What..?"

"I know who is the _best_ guy is for you~." She said with a smirk and I looked at with a very confused face...

"Who?"

"Tall, dark, scar on his eye. That's who.." She said and when you put the pieces together...it's...it's...oh no..._..._..._..._that's who..."I hear he's still single~ and that he joined the DARK side~. Isn't that so sad dear cousin?" Zarah said teasingly.

"Don't you know he's your soon to be fiance? I heard that you joined the DARK side, dear cousin Zarah." I said and her face looked like stone because she has a crush on someone else...who is standing behind...owch is the right word now.

"Dark side, hmmm Zarah?" asked the lead singer of Neon Lights, Aaron.

"Hey guys!" said Robin, Rocco, Dake, Lilia, and Theo. They're apart of Neon Lights, they're really sweet musicians as well. Robin, she plays keyboard, Rocco on base guitar, Dake on drums, Lilia another signer, and Theo was on electric guitar.

Zarah turned around and smiled..She's weird by the way.

"Yes, I'm an evil vamp now, ha ha." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, what do you want? Wait, I know! You want a date with me because your team's going to lose, so to make up for it, you want us to go on dates with your lame band!"

Aaron simply rolled his eyes and Zarah got into an argument with with. They can be such children sometimes.

"How very wonderful, I'm sure you've gotten a little stronger.."

Zarah looked at him with fire in her eyes. "What's that suppose to mean!"

Again another argument..

"Hey.." I started. "Let's play a song. Then maybe these two will stop fighting."

"Sweet idea. Let's start."

Then they preceded over to the stage and Marceline started them off.

**_I RELEASE YOU(MEGAN&LIZ)_**

**_Yeah_**

**_I used to build you up, to watch you tear me down_**  
**_I'd always let you in and let you kick me out_**  
**_You used to make me laugh, but now you make me sick_**  
**_Thought you were just so dope, but now you're full of it_**

**_'Cause all day and all night_**  
**_I would take your shhh (your what?)_**  
**_Yeah, all day and all night_**  
**_But I'm o-over it_**

**_It's all good_**  
**_Yeah, baby, it's alright_**  
**_I release you tonight_**  
**_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_**  
**_I release you_**  
**_Goodbye_**  
**_Goodbye_**  
**_Goodbye_**  
**_Goodbye_**

**_Yeah_**

Zarah and Aaron stopped arguing and listened to the song. They were in tune with the song, so they sang along and joined the group on the stage.

**_You said you need your space, how 'bout a thousand miles?_**  
**_How 'bout I change the locks, in case you change your mind?_**  
**_I waited patiently for you to come around_**  
**_I used to hold it in, but now I'm freakin' out_**

**_'Cause all day and all night_**  
**_I would take your shhh (your what?)_**  
**_Yeah, all day and all night_**  
**_But I'm o-over it_**

Soon everyone was enchanted by the sing and music. They were really awesome. Marshall Lee said _'pfft' _and Marceline blew him a mocking air kiss, which he most certainly gladly accepted and hated.

**_It's all good_**  
**_Yeah, baby, it's alright_**  
**_I release you tonight_**  
**_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_**  
**_I release you_**  
**_Goodbye_**  
**_Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)_**  
**_Goodbye (bye)_**  
**_Goodbye (good-good-goodbye)_**

Soon the entire cafe was over crowed because everyone wanted to listen to the fantastic music.

**_Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you_**  
**_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_**  
**_Hey baby, I, I'll never think about you_**  
**_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_**

**_Release you, yeah_**  
**_'Cause all day, and all night_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_It's all good_**  
**_Yeah, baby, it's alright_**  
**_I release you tonight_**  
**_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice_**  
**_I release you _**  
**_Goodbye_**

**_It's all good_**  
**_Yeah, baby, it's alright (yeah)_**  
**_I release you tonight_**  
**_It's all cool, n-no need to think twice _**  
**_I release you tonight_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_Hey baby, I, I know I'm good without you_**  
**_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_**  
**_Hey baby I, I'll never think about you_**  
**_Hey baby, I... (oooo)_**

"Thank you everyone!" Marceline said.

"Come support us at the Music Contest this week!" Zarah. "Chose Black Horses!"

"No, no, no. Chose Neon Lights!" said Aaron and we all sighed.

"Just come support every band or solo!" Bonni and I shouted.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and support Megan&Liz! They're really amazing! Also kill the review button please! Don't be shy!_**


End file.
